The large bore MRI Core laboratory of this SCOR will provide comprehensive services to the participating investigators regarding quantitative assessment of impaired blood delivery, new vessel development, and functional consequences in large animal (pig) model of angiogenesis and in clinical trials. The primary categories of support will include: 1: in vivo assessment of blood delivery to heart tissue, sensitive to changes over time and response to treatment; 2: in vivo assessment of cardiovascular function, including motion- tracking, partial-volume corrected measures of wall thickness changes, centrifugal endocardial excursion, and ejection fraction; 3: in vivo assessment of microvascular collateral development, based on a new imaging method developed and validated in our laboratory by ex vivo CT, microspheres and histology. The Core will be responsible for MRI scheduling, imaging protocols, image acquisition, quality assurance, image data management and measurements blinded to treatment status, of blood arrival, wall function, and new vessel development in patients and large animal models of ischemic heart disease.